leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rapacious
collectors edition last whisper you said something on the EZ page about a colletors edtion last whisper unless i misread which is all possbile. I have been looking around and not have been able to find anything on the stats or if it even is in the game http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Collector's_Edition does not seem to have any info on it . Just trying to figure out if its worth picking it up for a improved last whisper :) thx alot Re: Actually, dude, it was only a joke. Riot does not implement things that ruin balance. Sorry if you thought otherwise:) New rotation Hi Rapacious. I'm a relatively new member here, you might've noticed some of my posts and/or edits. I wanted to address a more experienced player here, and as you're the only "vet" I would call it that I know of, I decided to "message" you. I also created this in the main talk, but as it doesn't seem very active and this is more of an immediate issue, I'm addressing you in person. If thre is anything wrong with my "report", please tell me what to do next time I notice a more major issue like this. I noticed that there is a new rotation out, meaning you can play different free champs than the currently shown week says. However, the official page still hasn't stated anything about this. Since you probably know what to do, just use the info the way you want. Here's the list: Caitlyn Galio Kog Maw Lux Master Yi Mordekaiser Nunu Ryze Shen Taric Bachoru 15:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Info, Bachoru, but it seems someone did it before me. Rapacious 21:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Rapacious I like you. You are the most coherent and thought-out person amongst the thousands of retards on a place like this. Truly a Jewel. This shines from not just one post but the various i have seen on here spanning over different characters, items, strategies etc etc. keep it up. Thank you:) Rapacious 05:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Voting on user rights requests Your vote counts for as much as anyone else"s, just so you know :) 00:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, good to know:) Rapacious 07:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments Why do you troll/bash/etc so hard in the comments? You make a comment like "It's a good thing your chances of procreating are about the same as providing something useful to the thread."...well yours adds about as much as the one you're talking about... Vyrolan 15:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It's one comment, and most times I'm reciprocating the tone. While I'm lowering myself to their level, I don't try to claim a moral high ground. I am simply scolding those that make such comments so that they are discouraged to do so in such a way, that rather than seeming like i'm taking them seriously, the community would lean towards seeing such acts as ridiculous. I do not have ways to remove such comments, nor do i think they should be removed, because i believe in free speech. I do, however, have the right to respond to their claims in a way that i see fit, and I cannot answer in a clear and educated way, using arguments, because they are not making any claims. I do exaggerate at times, I am aware. However, the number of comments where I troll and do not make a point or counter point are, as you yourself know, indeed small, and in my opinion, unworthy of being branded as my basic method of responding, and I know we're all supposed to be politically correct, but scolding bad behaviour is not a bad think. I am not excessively profane, and when i am, i practice self censorship. That's how I feel. If it's a problem, I can always tone them down, and i think that's what you want. Rapacious 16:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Please don't interpret my comment as a scolding or as my way of branding you a troll. I was legitimately curious because so many of your comments are very informative and helpful. Then the next one is just totally different. =p Also, IMHO, such comments should be deleted. I tend to delete the entire thread if it has no actual information about the page's topic. If it's just a difference of opinion, I leave it of course. But if it's just "omg so op rapes solo" followed by "omg noob can't solo lol" followed by empty arguments providing no actual information, there's no real reason to even have it IMO. If you see any comments that you do think should be deleted, you can use the vandalism reporting mechanism to report a comment troll or write on the talk page of any of the mods/admins. Vyrolan 18:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I usually am a bit abrasive to any player that acts this way because i usually despise people that complain without understanding the problem or searching for the solution, especially when you tell them in detail how to solve them. I'll give reporting a go. Rapacious 07:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Olaf Hey man! Thanks for the info about Olaf, just got enough IP and was thinking about buying him. You definitely made the decision easier :) :)I'm glad it helped you decide. Have fun chopping! Rapacious 07:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Random links Hello! I was checking one of your latest contributions here. I suppose you didn't add the links on the bottom of the edit on purpose, am I right? Maybe you should scan your pc for spywares/adwares ;) -- 16:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, i'll check right away. Problem solved. It's my FastestFox addon. It can search on those engines when I select text, and my mouse is acting up, so you get the picture. Rapacious 16:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Question about Ez build Hello Hello, I have noticed you seem to be the resident Ezreal guru here. I was hoping you could shed some light on my build. Boots 3 pots 2-3 dorans blades bloodthirster boots of mobility or sorcerers boots sheen here I am not sure. either complete trinity or move onto gunblade black cleaver infinity or rabadons veil + complete trinity Your thoughts? edit: Thank you for the reply! Also very quick to reply too I feel like I should be paying for this service. Thanks for the support! last edit: How early do you recommend completing trinity? No problem:). I usually study alot on my laptop, and get notified of any changes on the wiki through e-mail, that's why i reply so fast. And it's all free, I enjoy helping those who want help. Rapacious 19:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It's overall pretty good, around what i'd use. There are only two flaws that you should consider: - You are easily counterable by armor. You stack alot of damage early on, but you aren't getting anything to penetrate until you reach cleaver, and that only after you spend 14 k gold. It will pull you back quite a great deal, because normally you won't sit on that much money. Try getting at least a brutalizer early on, or get black cleaver sooner. - Don't get Rabadon's unless you plan on turning sheen into Lich Bane. Otherwise, you're getting more bang for your buck going trinity + infinity. - There are my thoughts. Otherwise, it's a solid build, maybe try sneaking up some cheaper items for fast effects here and there, like Hexdrinker, or Wriggle's Lantern and the already mentioned brutalizer. Also, I'm not sure if it's worth mentioning as you may already be aware of this, but try altering your builds depending on the situation. Ezreal can be quite adaptive depending on what your enemies build, so as try to make your item order in such a way that you can switch from an AD dominant build to an AP dominant build, depending on what they stack most. Also ,you may want to get the negatron cloak early on if you find yourself focused. Hope this helps. Rapacious 19:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You should finish trinity as either your 2nd or 3rd item, sneaking a Wriggle's lantern for some lane sustainability, or go directly for black cleaver to deal nearly true damage with Mystic Shot and auto attacks. Also, I will experiment soon with gold per 5 items on it, and let you know how it works. My only problem with him is getting ks'd and not affording items as the game goes on. I think my current gp5 way to play champs (Nasus, Maokai, Cho'Gath and Gangplank) could solve it. I'll provide more thoughts here. Also, use four tyldas ( ~ ~ ~ ~) with no space between them to sign yourself when you write. It's easier to keep track of who wrote what. Rapacious 19:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Jeru29 18:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Hello good Sir, I like your build you posted last week. I had a question because you list 8 items and just wondering which you swap for which. i know you replace wriggles with hextech but what are you replacing the black cleaver for? Hello to you as well. First off, sign by removing the space from the ~ ~ ~ ~.it's 4 tyldas with no space. Now, for the matter at hand. I replace doran's blade with the black cleaver. Rapacious 15:10, July 7, 2011(UTC) Jeru29 18:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Fair enough (my mistake)! I am curious as your build goes 1Wriggles. 2 boots. 3bloodthirster. 4mallet. 5tri-force. 6banshee's. 7black cleaver. 8hextech (replaces wriggles) what is the other item you are removing for the 7th item to fit? Or is the black cleaver more of a situational piece with the gunblade. i tried wriggles and it is definately a game changer. i am in love. thanks much you rock I think it was a bit of a bad wording. I don't get mallet, I get Phage, as the first item building into tri-force. I usually don't need Mallet, as i get red and with the additional proc from tri-force, it kicks ass. Glad it works for you! Rapacious 18:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I used your tablet to make a list of my bought champions, because I thought that your tablet is really nice, hope you have no problems with that, but if you have some, just write for me, and I'll delete that thread. Thank you! Hello to you too. The champion checklist is a free use template, so feel free to use it. Also, Remember to sign with four ~ (~ ~ ~ ~ with no spaces, so i'll know who said it). Rapacious 15:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) (Forgot to sign myself, lol) Hello. I thought I had introduced myself before, but I guess now. Anyway I am Tech, but you probably knew that :) 05:33, 7/5/2011 Hello, Tech. Yes, I am aware of you, yet we never had a formal introduction. Pleased to meet ya. Rapacious 06:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :When I was a noob editor, I thought you were vandalizing because of the name of one of your blogs, sorry about that :S 06:13, 7/5/2011 :No offence taken. What is it that you wish? Rapacious 06:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rapacious! I'm K4nyl a current EU LoL player and I'm kinda new to this forum(joined it yesterday) but iv'e checked it out for a couple of weeks. And I have noticed ur posts on some of the champs and you seem to be a stand up guy and if u don't mind I'll add u and maybe we can play some games in the future :) Hey, K4nyl. I don't mind at all, good to have you on the team. Rapacious 15:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yow! Yow, niggah. It's me, Mr. Anon. I'm at work now, and have been for the last 4 days -_-" I'm friggin bored out of my skull, so I thought I might harass your talk page a bit. How's Leona going for you? Is she a bitch burger and have you tried tanky AP build yet? I saw your comment about buying TotG for Kassadin. I wouldn't recommend it, as it only gives you AP and m.reg. If you use utility masteries and start with a Doran's ring it should give you enough m.reg. to effectively harass with your Q until you get Catalyst. While Banshee's is pretty good I prefer RoA because you get more mana and hp, plus a nice amount of AP. After that I get either Abyssal for m. res. or Hourglass for armor. If you feel you're dominating already, without defencive items, you should get Void Staff after RoA. That way you can kill squishies in only one combo. There's propably better builds for him than this, but this is how I build him, and I usually rape with it. When I get home we have to gather the other newbs and play 10x10 full team custom game again. Most fun I've had in LoL so far. Look at me... Ramblin' on like a little bitch. Well that's what the sea will do to a man. Aiit. I'll catch you later, player. Steelhat 14:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________ Yow, Anon. Was wondering where you dissapeared. It's been pretty quiet in my list with you and Dyomaeth gone. Thoughts on Leona... I'm not doing all too well with her yet. Frontline problem is that she's very team oriented. If your team mates fuck around when you initiate, you're basically dead meat. That's how I managed to feed in one game, that is. Always when i initiated, my lane partner was either scratching his ass backwards, or the team mates had decided to retreat when we had a 5 v 4 advantage, leaving me to die. However, if you manage to have a good lane phase, grab aegis of the legion, kindlegem and glacial shroud, and preferably a phylo stone, you become rather beastly. I think Her ultimate's AoE is hard to hit, I'm focusing on learning how to do it. If you can land it well, you become a CC machine. So far, I think that if you build her right, you will simply destroy, and she might even be secretly OP. Thanks for the Kassadin advice. I usually start with TotG because I build cooldown reduction with ionians and morello's, so i can silence and blink incredibly fast, and actually use the stacking component of the ultimate. I'm trying to make it viable right now. I also build Rod for extra awesome, so it's still good. I reached 77 mana regen, and about 700 ap with the current build. I'm simply trying to make it more viable now. How's work? Rapacious 14:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, crap. I double posted. Sawri. You build sounds interesting. I will have to try it when I get home. Do you know how low one can get Rift walk's cd? Work is shit. Nothing to do as usual. Glad I'm outta her by next month. Mr Anon. Steelhat 14:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 2.4 seconds at lvl 3 Riftwalk. Hope you get out fast, and happy, heh. Rapacious 16:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey buddy. l'm a really great Lee Sln player. (lf l do say so myself) but l'd stlll like to improve. Wouldja mind adding me in-game and playing together? Would like to share my builds with you and see what you think. Add me: Lce Clear (wlth a lowercase L) _________________________________________________ Hey Clear. I tried adding you in-game, but it tells me your summoner profile doesn't exist. Are you EUNE, because that's where I play? Rapacious 08:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Rapalicious. Mr Anon here. (again??!!) Yes, again. I'm also at work again. They won't let me quit until next week -.-" I just wanted to say I've come up with a couple of new names for your assembly of exquisite summoners, (lol) and that I've decided to devote more of my time practicing supportive roles, seeing that 90 percent of LoL players are compulsive kill hungry narrow-minded egomaniacs. I might as well aid them on the quest for "M-M-M-M-M-MONSTER KILL!" Gonna dust off old Zil and learn how to play Taric and Maokai. I'll be home by monday if you're up for sexy time. Steelhat 11:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) _____________________ Yo, Anon. Not a problem. I'm going to be away from the internet this weekend too, visiting some relatives. I'm taking the dust off old champs too, like Brand, Maokai, and all of my 38 man list. I'm preparing to start doing some serious ranked, because with the start of season two, I wanna go really high in ELO. Prepare for some good training. Contest Entry Rapacious, I am choosing my top ten right now. Yours has a great chance, but you didn't explain why you started playing LoL and that may be detrimental to your submission. You stil have time. 05:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :What am I supposed to be doing anyway? 05:43, 8/20/2011 :Hey Sam, thanks so much for the advice:D. I'll get to it. Rapacious 06:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Contest Hello Rapacious, I need you to send me in an email your email, so the Wiki staff can contact you and give you your prize. To email me click "Email me!" after my name. Moderator Hey, your RfM was successful and I've made you a moderator. Have fun, 00:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratz! 01:34, 11/21/2011 Admin Noticeboard Hi Rap. Good to see you. I wanted to inform you of using our admin noticeboard. If someone reports something, please be sure to let them know if it was needed ( ) or if it wasn't needed ( ). Thanks so much! 19:29, 11/21/2011 Thank you, Tech. I will be sure to use it, and thank you for letting me know about it.Rapacious 19:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem :) 19:33, 11/21/2011 Signature Would you like me to make a signature for you? I can add color text, color border, color background, effects, let me know ^-^ 19:35, 11/21/2011 *Sounds like a sweet plan. I'd enjoy that. Want me to give the details? ::Ok I need your color choice of text, background, and border. Then I'll put something together ;) 22:23, 11/21/2011 ::I'm thinking of dark red text, font bankgotic lt bt, grey background, black border:)Rapacious 22:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok finished. Now you need to go to your preferences ( ) and put this in the signature area (also check mark the custom signature box) and type this --> }} ::::Once you finished doing that, respond to this message by typing three (not 4) tildes (~~~). Let me know if you like it :) 02:10, 11/22/2011 ::::Thanks for the sig, it looks pretty good:) Stupid Camel Hey sry bout yesterday those DAMN camels died on me again! 08:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No prob, man:). Btw, i signed you up for my ranked team. Are you on with that? Shaco Crit damage. I don't understand this talk thing, I hit leave a message, anyway... Yeah, this is about the Shaco Crit Damage thing. I was wondering if you could explain it to me in detail how it works since you seem to know? This is the thread with tests I did on it several times and got the same result each time. As well as people's guesses on what is going on. Was active for like a week and still didn't get any answers. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1449589 Taken from the thread that lead me to put up the bug report: "I start with 31 armor pen, so yeah. Minions have 9 armor. Some more numbers while I gain attack naturally through levels. Non-crit Damage | Damge with Level 5 Decieve, IE, and 10% Crit Damage Mastery 195 | 539 202 | 559 209 | 579 Total ends up being around 276% each time." I still to this day don't know what is going on with the math behind decieveand am still curious. xD Hidden Sniper 09:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I checked the thread out, and verrezzano answered it, but I'll reiterate the explanation. Deceive makes Shaco's next auto attack to behave like a critical for every aspect except the damage, which varies per level, so the damage you are dealing is normal auto attack damage, + deceive's crit damage, + infinity edge crit damage+mastery crit damage. At level 5, your deceive gives 120% crit damage, so you'll deal 100% (normal attack damage) + 120%(deceive) 50%(infinity)+10%(mastery), adding up to 280% Hope this helpsRapacious 10:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahh thanks. Verrezzano didn't answer it. He said I.E. boosted damage by 25% (he was looking at crit chance, not crit damage). Well the thing is the tooltips and the main LoL Champion page are wrong then? It reads: "Deceive - Shaco stealths himself instantly and teleports to target location. His next attack is guaranteed to critically strike. Shaco teleports nearby and becomes stealthed for 3.5 seconds. His next basic attack within the next 6 seconds will critically strike, dealing 140/160/180/220/240% damage (normal critical strikes deal 200% damage)." I don't get where the 120% from max decieve is coming from. x.X Hidden Sniper 04:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be a mistake on the main lol page indeed (I'd check in-game tooltips as well, but i don't own shaco atm). As you can see, on the 4th lvl of the skill, it jumps from 180 to 220, while the normal damage added per level-up of the skill are 20%, not 40%, so there must be a mistake somewhere. To explain what that 120% means, the tooltip and main lol page mention the full damage your auto attack will deal (as in 220%). Here, on the wiki, we are trying to provide the exact damage the skill will add, which is 120% (100% normal attack damage, + 120% from deceive)Rapacious 10:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all your help then. The question as how it worked and if it was a bug has been bugging me for some time now. Just a mistake in descriptions. ^^ Hidden Sniper 21:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there are still some mistakes in how some tooltips are written, and so on, but we here pride ourselves in having the best info. Also, all this shaco talk made me unlock him today. Really fun champ, got some beast scores. Rapacious 21:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Skins I was wonderin if you could do me a favor and check the prices of the new skins for lux and akali im pretty shure they are 975 but i wanted to be shure. Hop on chat to let me know or message me back if you can 09:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey man i keep missing you everywhere wanted to ask you if you ever finished your guide i cant seem to find it on solo mid. just got a ton of ip and ready to spend it on runes :) 15:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bro. Didn't get to finish it, but i'll let everyone know on Ezreal's page. How's it going for you, btw?Rapacious 19:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Its goin ok i cant get used to this snow i got trapped in another part of twn for about 24hrs because the roads were so bad but otherwise im doin pretty good i hope to be able to jump into playing on the EUNE server again soon 01:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey man i need help/advice we need to link up or something im trying to get more into jungling (mainly with skarner, Noc and lee sin) but im unshure of builds it seems there is a major lack of junglers on the NA server 06:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm gonna be busy today, end of the year and everything, but tomorrow evening (moning at your place), i should have some free time to discuss. I'll login on skype. Happy New Year! and a very late Merry Christmas Rapacious 14:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) alright man hopefully ill be able to catch ya happy nexyears to you as well try not to get to messed up :) 15:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) My girlfriend said she'll take care of things, so i'm not worried:DRapacious 15:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Contest - Take 2! Greetings! I apologize for the delay in receiving your prize from the League of Legends Wiki Giveaway that was held back in August. Due to a miscommunication, between admins and Wikia Staff, winners were never rewarded. As a result, we're starting over and would love for you to claim your prize! Please send an email to our awesome staff member Nate at nathan@wikia-inc.com. The email should containin the following information: Wikia Username: ' '''Desired T-Shirt from the Riot Store : ' 'Shirt Size: ' '''Mailing Address: Once again, I sincerely apologize for the delay and congratulations on winning the giveaway! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the good news, Trellar! I had almost forgotten about the giveaway prize, good to hear it's still there. I sent the e-mail, thank you for everything.Rapacious 23:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, yup still alive and kicking! We had a recent transition between employees that unfortunately caused a few things to slip through the cracks. Thanks again for your patience and you should be getting a confirmation email from Nate relatively soon. Enjoy! ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Dota2 Hey man i got my key and will be installing tommorow get on skype if you can so we can talk about it 05:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Be sure to pm me your steam name on skype. Rapacious 12:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) User Ban Hello, you have blocked me for vandalizing another user's talk page, however this is the first time i have even been on another user's page. In fact the only thing i have ever done on this wiki is comment on Naut. (and that was about what would happen if he tagged a tele champ with his ult.) I hope you will remove this ban as i have done nothing wrong and greatly enjoy using this wiki 18:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Block ID: #2579,Current IP address: 168.221.143.68 Ok, so i took a look at your IP address, and unfortunately there is an act of vandalism commited on it. I will lift your ban, and i recommend using the time to create a real account, such that you will not be liable to receive banned ip addresses. Should any futher vandalism occur, I will reblock the IP, so you should hurry. Rapacious 11:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ban on user Feartheboobies Hello Rap. If you think it's not worth a ban, I will remove it then. However, I want to ask you how you knew that was the reason I banned him? If that's not inappropriate, then how did you know that was the part of the username he was banned for? I'm just asking. 00:04,3/6/2012 :Well technically I banned him for an inappropriate name. But I never specified which part of his user name was inappropriate. I am just pointing this out because the word "boobs" stands out in his username when it comes to his username being inappropriate. Anyway, I have lifted the ban. 02:00,3/6/2012 New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat I'd suggest trying chat with a different browser. If that doesn't work try using 17:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) That ez... Picture in your profile, is it from some kind of comic? Did you drew it yourself or can you tell me the resource ? It is amazing.--Ratsedai (talk) 10:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) *I picked it up some time ago from a site, i think it was Demacian Comics. I think it was a stand-alone drawing. Rapacious (talk) 11:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)